Special Edition
by Silverfox1
Summary: The result of an LJ meme where you could request a drabble from someone, but then had to write ten drabbles for others as well. Unfortunately I just can't drabble ... So this is my 'drabble' for JJ.


Special Edition

Author: Silverfox

Rating and Warnings: G

Disclaimer 1: This is fanfic. That means I do not own any of it. I just borrow it to play with for a little while and let people see the pathetic results if they really want to.

Disclaimer 2: I'm not making any money from it. It's just for fun.

Disclaimer 3: What isn't borrowed is all made up. None of this is real or most likely at all realistic. Please don't trust any of the information in here. Most likely you know more about whatever I'm writing about than I do.

Disclaimer 4: Attitudes, views and opinions expressed by the characters or in the story are not necessarily those of the author. Even when writing Science Fiction or Fantasy I do not tend to attempt to create perfect/better worlds in which everybody gets a happy end ... or whatever is best for them. Please accept that some characters will have a bad ending or be unhappy.

Disclaimer 5: I intend no insult to anyone. If I offend anyone I'm very sorry. Please understand that it was an accident as I tend to be very clumsy in these things.

Notes: The result of an LJ meme where you could request a drabble from someone, but then had to write ten drabbles for others as well. Unfortunately I just can't drabble ...Well, I've managed a few, but it's fox-torture to demand something be that short. So this is my "drabble" for JJ. Set in my BON AU.

-So,- said Jesse. -Is it possible?-

Razzle turned the gun over in his hand. It was a simple Fleshling tool, primitive really, but Jesse hadn't brought it as an example of advanced Fleshling technology. It quite obviously wasn't.

-I could probably find someone else to do it.-

Of course he could. Wouldn't even have to go to a real tech. That little rat Azpet could probably handle it just fine.

He snorted. -Easily, though it'd be more practical to use a different mechanism that would achieve the same effect.-

-The mechanism is secondary.- Jesse sneered at him. Of course he'd like to know how it all worked. Jesse was curious like that. That was one of the things Razzle liked about the half-blood brat. Few people cared about how things worked as long as they did. -I need the effect copied in a normal Outrider hand laser.-

-It won't have the same reach as a normal laser,- Razzle warned him. -Not even close. Physically impossible.-

Jesse plucked the weapon from his hand, aimed across the room and pulled the trigger. -You think I didn't expect that? Think this is the normal reach of a Fleshling gun?-

Razzle wished he wouldn't leave such a mess behind almost every time he left this room. It was his briefing room, not Jesse's playroom, damn it! But then Jesse tended to consider the entire universe his personal playground.

-I can make it reach quite a bit further than that.- Razzle gave Jesse a sneer of his own. They understood each other. Each liked a challenge, neither would back down, but they wouldn't go for the jugular either. The posturing was required, though. -Just not equal to a normal laser. And give it better aim than that thing as well.-

Jesse thought about it. -Don't put too much force behind it. It's not meant to be a precision tool. The Fleshling one would suffice, if it weren't for its looks.-

Razzle sneered again. Neon orange. What a colour for a gun.

-What do you want them for anyway?- The thing that had Razzle really puzzled was the gun's purpose. He would definitely not send anyone into battle with this thing. Nor would it be much use as a training weapon considering the lack of reach and precision, not to mention that the weight would be completely off.

-Nemesis,- said Jean-Claude ominously.

He'd been completely silent so far. Had walked in and leant against the wall with his arms folded in a way that was so very Jesse that Razzle had almost laughed out loud at the sight. He wondered whether Istar realised just how much Jesse was influencing his son.

Come to think of it, he wondered whether Jean-Claude realised.

-Nemesis wants these toys?- He suspected differently. Jean-Claude's reluctance was telling. Not to mention that His Nastiness had a preference for more efficient weapons.

-Nemesis is bored,- Jesse said.

-Nemesis is always bored,- Jean-Claude stated the obvious.

-And I'm going to do something about it.- Jesse smirked. –You guys might all be too stupid for it ...-

-It's your funeral,- Razzle said with a shrug. –Glad to help it along.-

-Don't count on it,- Jesse snapped back. Business as usual. –We'll need two of those.-

Razzle had fun building those two guns. In fact he built a lot more than just two trying to find the most efficient combination he could create with the available tools and parts. He refused to waste any proper spare parts on the project, which made it only more interesting. Few people realised how creative Razzle could be.

He disposed of the overproduce by mixing them randomly into the armoury of the academy's shooting range where it was very unlikely they'd be traced back to him. Such things tended to get blamed on students.

Besides Shooting Master Khess had been one of his classmates in his own student days. It had not been fun and neither was this, Razzle assured himself. He was just disposing of the things before there was a mix-up and they ended up in the armoury of his troops.

Jesse, as he had expected, took one of the guns apart first thing after he got them. The operation left Jean-Claude's bed soaked with oil and water and sent Jesse back to Razzle's office for repairs.

Razzle casually called him every name he could think of for disassembling a piece of Outrider technology, explained which end of a valve was which and put the gun back into working order.

Jesse stormed out fuming, but wiser and with two guns that only looked like Outrider lasers. He'd be back with another gadget he couldn't put back together soon enough. Razzle would miss it when he stopped, but someday he would understand Outrider technology enough to fix them on his own.

Two days later Jesse and Jean Claude pulled their weapons on Nemesis during a strategy meeting.

The Outriders stared and froze in place. You had to hand all weapons over to security before entering the meeting room, so none of them had guns on hand. Not that Razzle would have considered it wise to start shooting with Nemesis so exposed.

He raised an eyebrow at Jesse. –Brilliant move, Puppy. Do you really think anyone's going to follow your lead?- The old blood would definitely never accept a half-blood leader from the colonies.

Jesse returned the look, a perfect copy, then added a cock-sure smirk. –I could shoot everybody who doesn't.-

-I thought not.-

He could see Nemesis relax, though he was still fuming. Razzle shifted position. He didn't want to stand next to Gattler for this.

-I hate you,- he informed Jesse. Idiot little Fleshling boy. He was going to suffer for this and the rest of the dorm most likely with him.

-I could start with you,- Jesse suggested, pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger.

Razzle ducked under the table and the stream of water went straight into Orat's face. Good hit. Relieved laughter rang through the room while Orat stood there blinking.

-You are not supposed to be able to bring a gun into this room.- Orat never had been the sharpest tool in Nemesis' arsenal even if he could think circles around Mohawk.

-Shut up,- said Jesse. –You're dead. I just shot you.-

-That's the point, though,- Jean-Claude explained to Nemesis. –We just walked right through security with these. They had no way of telling they're dummies. We could have shot you or anyone else in this room.-

And just to illustrate the point and prove that he wasn't afraid of anyone, Jesse shot Nemesis as well.


End file.
